


【带卡】解铃

by mushroom1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 原作向, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom1/pseuds/mushroom1
Summary: 都说解铃还须系铃人，说明系铃人是解铃的必要非充分条件（X没什么堍没什么卡也没有车，但是是带卡（ntm存档，原文https://obkk-cerevisiae.lofter.com/post/31a06b92_1c8b0f847
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	【带卡】解铃

\- 1 -

卡卡西的家里挂着一对铃铛。

铃铛是水门老师给的。那天，水门老师看着气喘吁吁的三个小孩，不知从什么地方拿出了一大串铃铛——多到就连卡卡西也在那一刻，对自己方才花了那么多心思和力气有一瞬间感到不值。

水门老师挑了三对又新又好的，给了卡卡西、带土和琳一人一对，说是水门班成立第一课的纪念。

水门老师看出带土将抢到的铃铛还给自己时的不甘心——毕竟那是他自己抢到的。于是他笑着说，这才是每个人的铃铛的特殊意义所在。

“——你们也要好好保管自己的呀。”水门老师说。

于是卡卡西将铃铛挂到了旗木宅客厅的墙上。他一个人总是能将自己的生活安排得井井有条，铃铛在他的手上自然也有去处，安置得妥妥当当。

只是不久后他有些后悔，应该找一个更加隐蔽一点的地方。

\- 2 -

卡卡西的壁柜的某处塞着一对铃铛。

说是塞着，其实是由于某些缘故掉进去的。只是如果要拿出来，就得把整理好的杂物一点点搬出来找。

卡卡西想，反正就在其中某个箱子或是缝隙里，也不会长腿跑掉，找出来反而麻烦。

于是铃铛就一直在壁柜里塞着了。

不久后的一天，带土追着一只黑猫——他们这次的任务对象——飞奔过拉面店门外，赌气似的，一点注意力也不分给自己的银发同伴。 

卡卡西托腮坐在拉面店的屋顶。明明自己已经做好了诱饵，分布在黑猫的活动地点，猫应该早就在陷阱里了——如果没有人追着它到处跑的话。

当然，鉴于两人正在冷战，卡卡西并没有告诉带土这件事。

拉面店里坐着两个忍者，一胖一瘦，胖的不太胖，瘦的像竹竿。他们聊天的声音不大，所以不论是跑过门口的，还是坐在房顶的人，都没有听见。

瘦忍者问：“不是通过中忍考试了吗，你唉声叹气干啥呢。”

胖忍者说：“我的铃铛……还是找不到。”

瘦忍者说：“哦…以前当下忍时候的小队的？说起来，我的丢了好久了……以前大家执行任务的时候，还完全没有在意。”

胖忍者说：“是啊，要留个念想的时候反而找不到了。”

瘦忍者说：“真被你吃了？……噫，别这么看着我，开玩笑，开玩笑的。”

瘦忍者躲远了一点，接着说，“说起来，你知道学校的铃铛放在哪里的吗？”

胖忍者说：“学校的仓库？我去找过，没有啊。”

瘦忍者说：“不是仓库，你知道学校南边的楼梯不，校长室斜对面那个，二到三楼的楼梯下面，放着好几箱呢。”

胖忍者惊讶道：“那、那种地方……也没有人会注意到吧？你居然能发现？”

瘦忍者说：“嘿嘿，与其说是不容易发现……不如说是那种，知道的都习以为常，所以没什么人说；不知道，就压根不会注意到的地方吧……你猜是谁告诉我的？”

胖忍者问：“谁？”

瘦忍者说：“白牙的儿子。”

胖忍者更惊奇了：“啊？那个…叫卡卡西的？他怎么知道？……不是，他居然还能好好和人说话啊？

瘦忍者说：“是吧，我也吓了一跳……你知道我丢三落四的，铃铛这种小东西更是……有天在仓库的时候遇到他了，他就告诉我了。”

胖忍者说：“除了老师和担当上忍，也没什么人会经过那里吧。”

瘦忍者说：“但毕竟是那个卡卡西诶，总觉得知道不奇怪。”

胖忍者问：“难道他也丢过？”

瘦忍者推测：“他看上去不太像会丢东西的人呢……帮别人找也说不定。”

胖忍者说：“也对，他看上去更像那种，如果是委托他这个任务，他一定会完成的人吧。”

瘦忍者说：“这种任务也不会分配给他吧？”

胖忍者说：“谁知道呢……对哦，听说现在他和两个下忍一队了？也不知道谁受得了他。”

瘦忍者说：“可只有丢了铃铛的人才会想到去找不是吗，虽然能够注意到那种地方很了不起……但如果是要代替丢了的铃铛的话，反而会显得敷衍吧。”

胖忍者说：“何止敷衍啊！谁要是让我换一对新的，我会气到把他的铃铛抢过来好吧。”

瘦忍者说：“你确定你能抢过？”

胖忍者说：“……我是说我委托的情况啦……比如让你帮忙找之类的。”

瘦忍者说：“所以说不会有这种委托吧……”

胖忍者又叹了一口气：“唉，我到底放在哪里了呢……”

瘦忍者拍了拍他的肩：“说不定哪天就出然冒出来了。”

\- 3 -

卡卡西家里挂着一对铃铛。

木钉表面有些旧，上面沾着灰尘；铃铛却看上去像是新的一样，应该刚刚挂上去不久。

这天，波风水门到木叶医院领自己需要补充的药品和急救用品的时候，遇见了认识的医忍。

医忍说：“诶，是黄色闪光啊，我今天运气不错。”

水门说：“我记得你是……负责给卡卡西定期检查的忍者？”

医忍点了点头：“是的，想聊聊他的情况吗？”

水门说：“好啊，如果你没什么急事的话……我上次见到他，还是在他重新开始接任务之前来着。他现在怎么样？”

医忍说：“前两天检查的时候，宇智波带土移植给他的写轮眼的稳定情况还不错，如果能够维持下来的话，应该很快就不需要跟进检查了。”

水门笑了下，正想放下心，就听医忍接着说：“不过……还是不要让他一个人住着比较好。”

水门问：“怎么了？”

医忍说：“应该是再之前一次检查吧……发现了他身上有很多处擦伤和撞伤，说是自己不小心撞到的。”

水门愣了一下，示意医忍接着说。

医忍说：“虽然并没有关于写轮眼的前例可以研究，不过根据以前有过的对于血继限界融合的资料来看，成功的例子并不多，尤其是像他这样，没有血脉遗传或是血继限界拥有者的查克拉作为引导的……他出院的时候，虽然情况还算稳定，不过最多也只能够利用写轮眼的动态视力。毕竟医疗忍者能做到的最大限度，也只是将写轮眼的血管和神经和接受者的眼眶接驳起来。”

水门问：“所以……他现在并不是这样的情况吗？”

医忍说：“对，我觉得他应该是任务和训练时，有意识地在反复练习和催动写轮眼……导致了写轮眼的查克拉和他自己的查克拉，在没有外力引导的情况下开始强行融合。这种情况下，很容易因为身体回路里异质查克拉的冲突，产生疼痛、晕眩，甚至休克。”

水门说：“那这和你说的擦伤……”

医忍说：“一般的移植案例里，这样的冲突通常在年老时才会出现……所以尽管前几次查克拉波动有些不稳，但我并没有意识到这一点，直到看见他身上的擦伤……他当时应该只是还没有来得及处理掉。”

医忍边说着，边调出病例来，念道：“大部分擦伤在身体右侧，头部和右肩有两处较为严重的撞伤，左手的手掌和手肘处也有伤口，伤口处有些未清理干净的木制纤维，同时也有多处被锐器划伤的地方……推测是伤者是在寻找支撑物维持平衡时，被大量的木箱和一些锐器杂物砸中，并且没有及时处理所导致的伤口。”

水门皱眉：“这叫还好？！”

医忍说：“毕竟对忍者来说，都不是什么严重的伤口。多是多了一些，花点时间也很快恢复了。也没有伤到致命处…该说是运气好还是不好呢……？”

水门说：“…你是说，以后还可能会出现更糟的情况？”

医忍说：“这个其实……我不能确定，这种融合程度在非血亲间还没有过前例。那种年老时的异质查克拉冲突，并不代表着两部分查克拉回路的融合。而宇智波带土的眼睛现在的情况却不一样，写轮眼的回路完全融进了卡卡西的查克拉回路中——他甚至可以像原本的写轮眼拥有者那样，继续开发血继限界的潜能。所以……是这样的融合而导致了他身体的反应也说不定。” 

“到底是什么引发的呢……”医忍喃喃自语着，拿过了一份报告，对波风水门说：“这里有份几次检查比较详细的报告…不论如何，尽管情况稳定了下来，但不知道后续会不会再出现这样的事。如果是在任务途中的话，就更危险了。他说他现在只接单人任务？”

水门点点头，叹了口气，说：“这段时间…应该很难让他继续做小队任务了吧。何况，现在，本以为停战了，情况会好一些。谁想到，人已经差不多打没了，事情却越来越多…我今天开始还要长期外出一段时间，只希望这段时间里，一切能平安吧。”

水门翻看着报告，瞥到验伤结果的最后一段，念道：“右手……”

医忍说：“啊，对，右手手心有一些掐痕，应该是因为疼痛握拳，或者捏住了手边什么东西导致的……”

\- 4 -

卡卡西家里挂着一对铃铛。

木钉积了很厚的灰，铃铛也同木钉一样积着灰，连风也不曾吹过。

“叮铃——”

正在野原琳的房间整理女儿遗物的野原夫妇抬起头，注意到挂在女儿窗框上，被风吹起的铃铛。

铃铛周围还用小姑娘手工制作的饰物装饰起来，看得出来女孩对它的喜爱。

野原先生说：“这个铃铛…小琳应该特别喜欢吧，虽然没有怎么听她提起来过。”

野原太太说：“她从学校毕业之后就和我们讲过啦，你当时一定没注意听。”

野原先生说：“你也知道，她一聊起忍术我就会走神啊，听不懂嘛……”

野原夫妇都是普通人，对女儿想要去当忍者这件事，有忧虑，更多的是自豪。谁想和平过于短暂，生命消逝得太早。野原夫妇不是没有做好白发人送黑发人的准备，只是没想到这一天来得这么快。

野原先生说：“啊，想起来了……是说怎么觉得这个铃铛眼熟，那个一起被救回来的男孩子家里，也挂着一对吧？”

野原太太说：“咦，是吗？”

野原先生说：“对，怎么说呢…因为明明是在很显眼的地方，但却像被刻意回避开一样……”

野原太太说：“职业病就收一收吧！那这…是队友之间的纪念物吗？要不要送过去？”

野原先生说：“这个……还是算了吧。”

野原太太愣了一下，随即反应过来，垂下眼说：“也对……我还没见过，人可以愧疚成那样子，还是那么小的孩子啊，一直在对我们说没有保护好小琳，要是给他……唉。”

野原先生说：“看起来像对我们曾经承诺过什么一样……”

野原太太说：“以前也没有见过啊。”

野原先生叹了口气：“算了，明明我们这些做师长的，才该是小辈们的依仗才对。”

野原太太把铃铛拿下来，拿在手里，说：“那，让小琳把它带走吧。……也不知道那个男孩有没有长辈可以照应着。”

野原先生说：“会有的吧，就算是忍者，那也是人啊。”

\- 5 -

卡卡西暗部的宿舍里挂着一对铃铛。

不过他不知道，后来这种在房间里挂金属物件的行为，被当作了暗部的传统发扬光大。

队长因为队里有新人加入的事情，被叫去了火影楼，小队剩下的成员在暗部的作战室中聊着天。小队除了队长之外有三个人，花豹，灰狐，还有新来的白鸮。

灰狐看了一眼白鸮的脸色，问：“怎么，昨天没有睡好？”

白鸮顿时坐直，打起精神：“哪，哪有！”

灰狐说：“正常啦，新人都是这样的，训练成绩再好，实战也是个新人。我第一次见血的时候也好几天睡不好……毕竟就算是敌人，也是活生生的人命啊。”

白鸮顿了顿，放松了姿势：“诶，是这样吗…”

灰狐揉着新人的头说：“嘿嘿，现在不想以前那么不把忍者不当人看了，所以这些也都能聊，没什么关系的。”

白鸮说：“呃，我是说，看前辈每天叫都叫不醒，还会有这种苦恼的时候啊？”

灰狐揪了一把后辈的头发，说：“…你这小子！欠揍——不过，要说到想睡个安稳觉，我倒是有个秘诀可以教你。”

见白鸮带着疑问看过来，灰狐说：“很简单啦，挂两支苦无在床头或是墙上——只要能够听得见碰撞的声音就可以了。”

白鸮说：“……就这样？”

灰狐说：“嗯，就这样……欸你别不信啊！这可是队长说的，睡觉的时候，附近挂着金属物件可以驱邪。”

白鸮说：“驱，驱邪？”

这时花豹正好从外面进来，听到了最后一句话，哼了一声，损道：“别看他现在瞎扯的样子，第一次做任务的回途上，可是被噩梦吓到哭的。”

灰狐哽了一下，回呛道：“揭我老底，你就不怕自损八百啊？不知道我守夜的时候你睡成什么样？”

白鸮小声说：“那，那个，既然是队长说的，难不成队长他……也会……”

花豹说：“……有点难想象啊，毕竟队长已经在暗部这么多年了，知道他最初进来时候的样子的人…已经都退了吧？明明比我们好些人都还年轻呢。”说着，花豹意有所指看了灰狐一眼。

灰狐说：“咳咳，好吧，不开玩笑了。其实呢，只要是金属敲击声都行，那种特殊频率的声音，可以在人睡不安稳的时候改变脑部活动，更容易让人从梦境里脱离出来——所以挂一串铁钉或者别的什么也可以来着……”

灰狐一锤手心，说：“啊！想起来了，队长当时…用的是一对铃铛吧？”

花豹说：“好像是吧……不过我现在挂的是苦无，是挺有用的。”

白鸮终于信了，说：“队长真的好厉害！这都知道。我回去也试试。”

花豹说：“不过，队长当初的说法……我记得不是这样啊。”

灰狐说：“诶，驱邪…难道不是指这个吗？我还和医疗忍者确认过……”

花豹说：“我记得队长说的是…其实金属的声音本质模仿的是战斗时的碰撞声。会害怕那样的场面，才会觉得梦境是想要逃避的噩梦——只有在无所依仗，避无可避的时候，接受噩梦中的内容变成自己背负一生的东西，这种事实，就能够去面对它了——所以好好睡觉的时候这个方法不能乱用……之类的吧？”

\- 6 -

卡卡西在自己住着的那顶临时安顿忍联的帐篷里挂着一对铃铛。

铃铛的挂绳上有些红褐色的痕迹，看得出来洗过，只是浸到纤维里的颜色没能完全洗干净。

一名护士清点完战前的物资，走回医疗班的帐篷，和一名忍者擦肩而过。

护士回头看了看那名忍者，有些小兴奋地蹦进了帐篷，问自己的前辈医忍，说：“诶，刚刚那个人是不是——就木叶村的那个——”

医忍点头：“嗯，写轮眼的卡卡西。”

护士有些意犹未竟德又看了帐篷外一眼：“果然给人一种大帅哥的感觉呢……他来做什么啊？”

医忍说：“唔，处理点小伤口。”

护士问：“伤口？”

医忍说：“嗯，其实他自己说是放着不管也没什么关系的小伤啦，但现在特殊时期嘛，一点伤口也会影响到战斗或是结印之类的动作……所以还是尽快处理掉了。幸好现在还没有到救援不过来的时候啊。”

护士说：“诶，是什么伤口啊？”

医忍说：“他说是不小心被挂绳给划伤的……挂绳居然都可以划伤忍者的手，木叶的绳子质量还真好啊。”

护士吐了吐舌头：“我倒是还听感同身受的……以前在资料室呆过一段时间，那段时间每天被纸割伤的次数比被刀和针伤到的次数还多一些呢。”

医忍说：“你又不是忍者…何况是写轮眼卡卡西那种级别的忍者，忍者的掌心都会有茧啊，毕竟不是在结印就是在投掷暗器。”

护士说：“诶，诶……是这样啊。”

护士说：“但不知道为什么，如果是被自己的忍具割伤，听上去还挺不可思议；但如果是挂绳，反而让人能够接受了呢。”

医忍说：“因为受伤的人看上去很帅？”

护士说：“……没有没有！虽然确实很帅是没错……但是你想，绳子如果是那种纤维之间扭得很紧的线绳，确实就算很细，也不容易断掉吧？如果很快划过去，说不定会有比刚打磨好的手术刀还要锋利的效果。”

护士说：“前辈用手术刀的时候不多吧，毕竟医疗忍者直接使用掌仙术就可以了…但是忍者的手也会有容易受伤的地方吧？就算手心和指腹上有茧，但指节侧面和指缝这种地方，皮肤还是很脆弱，血管和神经都贴在指骨上。在没有防备的时候，用怎么也扯不断的线绳一下子划过去——说不定也会鲜血淋漓的吧？”

\- 7 -

卡卡西在火影办公室的门后挂着一串铃铛。

这串铃铛每当有人推门进来的时候，都会响起；而如果敲门，等里面的人应答的时候，卡卡西反而会因为处理事物而没有分心。所以大家进六代目火影的办公室的时候，渐渐也很少敲门了。

今天，七代目的继任仪式刚刚举行完毕，想为了交接做些准备的鹿丸和一个新入职的文职忍者走在回火影楼的路上。

新人说：“啊——没想到才进火影楼没有多久，就要和六代目说再见了啊，虽然也很崇拜七代目，但多少有些舍不得呢。”

鹿丸说：“只是交接而已……卡卡西还是会呆在村子里的。”

新人说：“好像鹿丸前辈们都习惯叫六代目大人的名字啊，虽然六代目也这么让我叫过他，但我还是好紧张……”

鹿丸说：“我只是懒嘛，每次对话之前都要来一次‘卡卡西大人’‘不要称呼大人啦’这种对话也挺麻烦的……何况卡卡西现在越来越喜欢逮着人聊天了吧，我都遇见过你被他教育顺便谈人生好多次了。”

新人说：“毕竟六代目的人生经历很丰富嘛……为了友人的托付努力建设梦想中的忍村，不知道自己有没有辜负别人的期待……什么的。”

鹿丸说：“他居然和你聊这个了啊？”

新人说：“也就卸任演讲前不久的一次…”

鹿丸说：“也是…你们家里人都没有被那次战争波及到，如果是我的话，他反而不会和我说这些事情了。”

新人说：“诶？是因为……四战的关系？”

鹿丸说：“也是考虑到我们家人的原因吧，他就算提起这件事情，也会说得很隐晦…不过想知道的话。图书室有关四战的记载都可以查阅到就是了，要是你们去问，卡卡西也不会避讳。”

新人似懂非懂：“哦，哦……”

鹿丸说：“刚上任的时候他还很少说这种话呢……总觉得现在的卡卡西和我小时候见到的比起来，脸上的伤淡了不少，也渐渐习惯双目的视线了……现在估计觉得任务完成了，心结也解开了？多少算一件好事。”

谈话间，两人走到了火影的办公室门口。卡卡西因为一些交接事物，要过一会儿才能回来。鹿丸一边推门进屋，一边说着：“本来应该安排些人来整理办公室的东西，为交接做准备的，不过卡卡西说他在这里没有什么个人物品……我们准备下鸣人的入职手续就好了。”

新人说：“好的前辈！咦，话说今天进来的时候，有没有觉得比平时安静了？”

\- 8 -

轻装简行的银发男人站在翻修过的慰灵碑前，低声同名字不再在石碑上，也不会有回应的另一方聊着天。

卡卡西说：

“唔……我昨天梦见你了。”

“也或许，不是我梦见的……你知道我要离开木叶村一段时间了？”

“不过，你上次来我梦里是什么时候，我已经记不清了。所以嘛，我既不敢这么想，但又这么希望着……嘛，总之。”

卡卡西拿出了手里的铃铛，说：

“你说自己原本心无旁骛地训练，再没有什么噪音干扰你，就这铃铛的声音让你觉得吵。”

“所以你就一直扑过来想要抢它，想要把它从我的身上解下来。”

“可是怎么抢也抢不到……你红着眼眶，眼泪都在打转了。”

“你边哭边说，你明明已经把铃铛解开了，为什么还能够听到声音啊。”

“这招对琳最有用，她跑过来为你求情，让我把铃铛解下来给你。水门老师也来打圆场，说过去已经牵绊我足够长的时间，是时候解开它了……”

卡卡西弯下腰，作势要将铃铛放在慰灵碑前。

就在铃铛快要碰到石台的时候，卡卡西又缩回了手，逗小孩一样把它拎在了手里。

“可是我不吃这套的啊，爱哭鬼。”

无事一身轻的前火影嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的笑，摇起了铃铛，清脆的声音在慰灵碑前回响起来。

叮铃铃，

叮铃铃—

叮铃铃……

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 一个虚假的火之意志剧场版观后感：本文。
> 
> 真实的火之意志观后感：大师兄不好啦！师父被妖怪抓走啦！说要和妖怪去单挑！还让你保管师公的遗物啊！😂🤦
> 
> 大概想写一种，带卡在胜负，恩义，责任，愧疚，托付和梦想之间缠结起来，但又在时过境迁，看似尘埃落定，剥离一切之后，还是有解不开的爱系在心上的感觉……不知道有没有写出来呢つ﹏⊂


End file.
